


The Witch's Apprentice

by NamiNeri



Series: Wish Upon a Milkyway [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiNeri/pseuds/NamiNeri
Summary: Meta Knight's in hot water. Apparently forgetting that he did indeed marry a witch, some 500 years ago has come back to bite him when he finds himself turned into a toad. Now it is up to his granddaughter, the young apprentice to turn him back to his usual knightly self.FCxMeta Knight
Series: Wish Upon a Milkyway [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108532
Kudos: 3





	1. Toady Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> This story utilizes some fan created species for the Kirby fandom. Owners of the species are BlazingStarO and Fayelenefrye on Deviantart.com. This note is purely to explain what terms mean so my readers will not be lost. 
> 
> Ethonian- A species of humaniod like creatures capable of using magic. The Ethonians belong to BlazingStarO  
> Draco/Mare-A very special species of Dragon-like monsters that belong to Fayelenfrye. You can find more information on them on DA 
> 
> Batamon-The species of puff Meta Knight of my AU is because why not.

_**A** _ soft breeze rustled through the springtime sky colored fur of Myra’s flying form. Beneath the eastern styled Lung Draco, the rolling hills of Peanut Province were a blurred mass of green and yellow, as summer crops were in full bloom. From her perch in the clear June sky, Myra could see cowlecks and sheep and other such animals grazing peacefully in their pastures with their owners or shepards nearby. The young Draco breathed in the scent of the air, savoring the faroff taste of the sea and the woody musk of the many forest’s down below.    
In fact, that is where she was heading right now; the pinewood sea of black trees known as Custard Forest, which stood towards the northernmost part of the Province, just at the foot of the snow capped peaks of the Whipped Cream Mountains. A dark and mystical place where illusions would play tricks on those unwary or not paying attention, otherwise the humble home of the Grand Magus. Many knew her as a great witch, others a dangerous force of nature. But to little twelve year old Myra, she simply knew her as just “Gramma.”    
  
Tucking in her wings, Myra tipped her ever growing body down towards the earth, allowing gravity to pull her back to solid soil. Down, down, further down as Myra saw the dark green pine branches get ever closer. Remembering her father’s advice for landing without crashing, the youngling had flared out her small wings, the back ones flapping on the double. Slowly Myra’s descent came to a halt as she landed roughly on the ground with a bit of a  **_thump!_ ** Though she let out a gasp when her momentum carried her a bit further than expected and she wound up flopping forward slightly. Flapping her front wings quickly to resteady herself, Myra soon came to a full and complete halt and let out a soft sigh. “When I get back, I’m gonna ask Oto if he can give me some more landing lessons.” the girl huffed, folding her wings carefully and looking at her surroundings now.    
  
The forest floor was soft, the dappled light of the sun dotted the mossy ground, as light above flitted through the thick canopy. To mortal eyes it was quite dark, not much light reached the ground here. Mushrooms grew along the tree trunks of the ancient pines, glowing in various shades of green and blue. For Myra, being a Draco and a natural night hunter, this darkness was nothing to her, as she could see everything clearly. The young Guardian-in-training, opened her nose next. Pine needles enriched branches, thick with their mysterious and prickly smell mixed with the subtle scent of the moss and dirt in the young Draco’s nose, creating a medley of interesting smells that sang of the earth’s green graces. And yet there was something else in this natural mixing melting pot that Myra could just pick out: the smell of flour, wheat, and the fruity scent of berries. Tilting her head to the side, Myra followed along the path, picking her away through the glowing mushrooms and the elderberries bushes that dotted along the dirt path.    
  
Along the way the young Dream dragon padded, making sure to stay along the marked pathway. Occasionally, a pair of jewel bright eyes would peek out from the very edge of her vision. Myra could see that they belonged to the resident animals of the forest like deer and squirrels, who looked from atop their mossy branches to see what kind of intruder had visited them in their eternal twilight home. However the young lung didn’t pay them any mind, as her blue coat sparkled with an ethereal twinkling light. Her main focus was to stay forward. Myra continued to walk forward along the path, occasionally tripping over a moss covered rock, or stopping to detangle her tail from some dried branches, until eventually after a few minutes she reached a rather pleasant sight. In the middle of a rounded clearing there sat a large oak tree that seemed to stretch beyond what little Myra could see, and she was sure that if she tried to fly, she’d never reach the top of it.    
  
Light was dappled here as well, as mushrooms of all kinds grew along the knobby surface. However upon looking closer, one could see that a cottage had been clearly grown into the tree.   
It was hard to tell where the house ended and the tree began, but it was so perfectly fused that if you didn’t pay attention you’d think it was just an odd tree. In the rounded windows, there was an assortment of things, from potted plants whose vines spilled over the terracotta pot and trailed out of view, to old scrolls stuffed into boxes, or a goat’s skull with a half melted candle sticking out of the eye socket. Upon the door hung a wreath made of yellow, white, and red pansies, which framed a particular star shaped crest. A garden of lilies decorated the flower beds that sat on either side of the door. A slightly crooked sign was stuck in the flower bed that read in glowing purple ink:    
  
**_“Enter at your own risk.”_ **   
  
Myra rolled her eyes and promptly ignored the sign. It didn’t scare her, much less anything else in this wood did. Padding up along the crooked stone walkway, leading right to the door, the young Dream dragon reared up on her back legs! It was quite the odd little sight to see a youngling lung stand up on her back legs! She reached up and grabbed the dragon headed knocker cleverly with her friendly looking bean toed paws and stuck out her little blunted tongue.    
  
**_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Went the heavy iron knocker on the wooden surface, sounding like the toll of death’s bell. Each heavy knock shattered the fairytale-like quiet of the wood, as Myra’s little ears twitched. Dropping back down onto all fours, the small blue noodle dragon had stepped backwards, taking some time to quickly lick her paw pads, and smooth down some unruly fur that had gotten windswept during her trip. After a few moments the door slowly creaked open on slightly rusted hinges. The young dragon had noodled herself inside, and was treated to the inside of a lovely old fashioned cottage home.    
Dark wooden walls where creeping ivy had the run of it, a hardwood floor that slightly creaked under her paws. Shelves were affixed to the walls that were lined to the brim with potted plants of all kinds, herbs that made Myra’s nose tickle, and books written in languages unknown. Jars of colorful liquids took up an entire desk that was overcrowded with scrolls and a small little cauldron. The hearth stood towards the very back of the front room, where the fireplace currently was unlit. The top of it was decorated with many things, from family photos, to more plants that grew all over the place, and another goat skull with a half melted candle sticking out of the eye socket.   
A voice floated from the right side of the home, one that was familiar and comforting like a brook that washed over the stream rocks. “Is that my sweet Udon noodle? Come this way, dear. And do mind the snapdragon. It’s a bit feisty today.”    
  
Myra smiled a little nervously, at the mention of the snapdragon. A weird creation of a plant, and a dragonish temper to be sure, the small Dream dragoness had followed the voice and found herself in a rounded study that was just as overrun with plants like the rest of the house. This room was a little smaller, and home to a large cabinet which dominated the entire wall, stuffed to the brim all kinds of things, like boxes and empty bottles. In the middle of it was a large cast iron cauldron which bubbled and frothed on a brazier of green flame, sunk into a pit of sorts.    
  
By the cauldron, was a silvery furred Ethonian woman in her late twenties with hair as blue and wildly curly as Myra’s own mane. A hot pink turtleneck sweater, jean capris, and a cream colored lab coat is what she wore, along with a light blue witch’s hat decorated with a star end. The woman had looked up from stirring the cauldron at the small little dragon, her ageless face curled into a loving but small smile, but her eyes, (just a shade darker than Myra’s own amethyst souls), burned with countless years.    
“Well well, if it isn’t the Future Guardian of Dreams. Come to grace my humble abode, have you?” she smiled down at the young Dream, who’s nose turned a heavy violet as her cheeks burned.    
  
“Gramma Sue!! I only came cuz you asked me to come!” The tiny little dragon screeched, hiding behind her wings at the invocation of her title. “B-besides! I’m on break from Guardian training stuff! Oto and Oka says it’s like a summer vacation!”    
  
The Ethonian snickered rather mischievously at her granddaughter’s flustered face, noticing how the fur along her shoulders had begun to stand up. A flash of pink colored her souls, “Oh relax my dear, I’m only teasing. You are as easy to trip up as your grandfather.” Sue had reached down and patted the top of Myra’s mane with a gentle hand. “But you are correct, I did call you over because I need your help with something my dearest Udon.”    
Myra was slightly flustered, but instead chose to sit on her behind, shuffling her wings with a bit of a sniff.   
“O-Oh? What do I need to do for you?” the small dragon asked, looking curious. It was only now that she noticed that they weren’t alone in the room (aside from the aforementioned snapdragon which was thankfully asleep in its pot by the door).    
  
Sitting on the brim of Sue’s hat was a rather large and mean looking toad with small bat wings that had purple membranes.    
The toad itself was a lovely shade of midnight blue, smooth, skin oddly enough which begged the question of whether it was a toad or a frog. The eyes, which oddly were burning into Myra’s own souls were an amber-gold color, and the intense anger that the amphibian was giving off could be felt from halfway across the house, and even curiously enough, it had a silvery marking around its eyes, as if it were masked. A shooting star colored the same as the eyes had sat right in between its eyes, as it continued to glare at the young cub with...an unknown emotion of some kind.    
Myra couldn’t help but feel her fur stand on end when looking at this small creature. And yet she felt like if she moved while in this thing’s eyesight, she’d surely perish. Still a thought just occurred to the small Dream. Her grandfather had been staying with Sue for a long time, and yet, he wasn’t in his usual spot in the kitchen. 

  
With a green tinted glance, Myra looked up at Sue, who was humming a small tune as the toad had jumped onto her shoulder while she magicked some potion bottles over to the caldron.    
“Um Gramma?”    
“Yes dearie?” Sue asked, as the toad still kept its piercing gaze on the small Dream cub. It was really beginning to freak her out.    
“Uh...where’s Grampa?” Myra asked, and then winced when Sue’s mouth twitched. The toad even seemed to wither slightly as the Ethonian sighed.    
“He’s here. In fact he is the reason why I called you over in the first place.” Sue turned to the little Draco with a particular glance in her ancient stare.    
  
Myra’s youthful face twisted up in confusion, souls burning a bright orange. The young cub was about to ask what her grandmother meant, when the toad sitting on Sue’s shoulder had let out a rather annoyed croak.    
“Oh, for the love of all that is pure,” a familiar, deep, Spanish tinged accent voice had thundered, “Niña, it is me. I’ve been here the whole damn time.” The toad croaked looking thoroughly disgusted.    
  
It seemed to take a moment for the clarity to strike, as Myra let out a small gasp, putting her little paw to her mouth and her souls becoming a stark white if only for a brief moment. With a tentative little bean toe like finger she pointed at the midnight blue amphibian. “G-Grampa?”    
If he was capable of breathing fire, Meta Knight probably would have, but instead let out a disgruntled croak that made his little toady body expand slightly.    
“Indeed, child. It is I, but as you can see I have been reduced to quite an unsightly state of events,  _ ribbit. _ ” The turned Meta Knight let out a very...strange frog-like growl in annoyance. This only seemed to confuse Myra even more, as evidence of her eyes glowing further orange.    
  
Sue seemed to let out a sigh, and walked around to the small little Draco. She then bent down so that she and Myra were eyelevel and began to explain. “You see, Udon, a few days ago, your grandfather was hit with an Anura Hex,--”    
“That you so rudely cast, Suebelle,  _ riiiiibit.” _ ”   
“--which as you can see, has turned him into this form.” Sue ignored him and kept going. “Usually an Anura Hex tends to wear off on its own, but for some reason, Antonio hasn’t returned to normal. I might have used an older version of the hex by mistake.” A light blush rose up on Sue’s face after admitting such a blunder. Meta Knight however, didn’t seem to want to let it go as he afixed himself on his perch. It was amazing how even as a frog, he still held that chilling, intense look.    
  
“Indeed,  _ ribbit.  _ All due to a misunderstanding and the slip of the tongue, I have had my honor tarnished by being in this sad little froggish body,  _ ribit-ribit _ .” Meta Knight grumbled, and Myra wondered if it were even more possible for a frog to even show that much anger. Sue on the other hand huffed, and looked Myra back in the eye.    
  
“A slip of the tongue, a rude insult, it’s whatever.” Sue rolled her eyes as Meta Knight inflated out of indginaty at her dismissal. “Love quarrels happen--”   
  
**_“You call this a lover’s quarrel, rriibiiit?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** In one swift movement, Sue had snatched the toad off her shoulder and tossed him off into the desk. Meta Knight let out an unexpected squeak as he landed in a trinket box that just so happened to be sitting open on the desk and the lid had snapped shut on him!   
Agitated croaking noises had come from the innards of most depths of the box but Sue deftly ignored him, though Myra looked somewhat worried for the toad’s safety, and yet at the same time she didn’t want to anger her grandmother, lest the same thing happen to her too.   
“I need to make a cure for your grandfather, a simple brew it is, but sadly I’ve run out of Trickhazel roots. And this is where you come in, Udon.”    
“Are you sending me to go get it?” Myra asked, her ears falling a little bit realizing this was an errand of some kind, though Sue had cupped her cheeks into both her hands.    
  
“Indeed my sweet Udon, but it won’t be as simple as going to the market and going to grab it.” Sue had walked off to her bookshelf and hummed a little bit, her fingers dancing across the leather bound spines of the books, “You see,Trickhazel grows in swampy, dark places. The nearest swamp here is Gumbo Swamp. Ahah.'' The Ethonian had pulled out a large book of plants and roots and pulled out a loose sheet of heavily yellowed paper which showed a picture of a rather gnarled, higgly-piggly shaped root. “While you are on break from training to be the Guardian, this would be some good time for you to do some training as my apprentice don’t you agree?” She was holding out the paper to the small Draco, as the box that contained the toad was now bouncing up and down in rage.    
  
Myra took the paper, knowing full well that defying her grandmother was probably a bad idea. Sue’s temper was not to be trifled with if poor Meta Knight wasn’t currently a living example. Studying the drawing and then looking back to Sue. “Okay, I think I got it, so I just gotta go to the swamp, get some of this on the paper and come back right?” Myra still sounded a bit uncertain about the whole idea.    
  
The Ethonian patted her right in between her horns with a small smile. “Exactly, Udon. And do not worry, I will repay you for this task. When you come back, I’ll have your favorite apple pie waiting for you as a reward and a thank you for doing this for me.”    
  
The promise of a dessert made the young Draco’s eyes light up in anticipation. She looked ready to jitter and excitement as she looked up at her grandmother with pure joy on her little chubby face.    
  
“Okay!” Myra said, as Sue nodded her head. Just then Meta Knight had managed work himself free of the box! With an impressive leap he had landed smack dab on the tip of Myra’s snout, looking somehow ever more levels of livid. Myra stood completely still as the frog had turned around to give his hard cold death stare to his wife, inflating his throat slightly with a croak.    
  
“Excuse me, Suebelle, but you are not going to send our granddaughter into Gumbo Swamp! Not alone I’d hope  _ riiiiiiibbbiiiiiit!  _ That place is a Demon’s paradise, surely you don’t intend to send this girl off on her own in a place full of tar pits. Her parents would kill us both,  _ riribbbiiiittttt!!!”  _   
Sue had stopped in the middle of packing the stachel she had been preparing and glanced over at her froggy husband, a twinkle in her eye. “Why no of course I wasn’t. Do you really take me as that irresponsible, Antonio?  _ You _ are going to go with her as her guide afterall. The sense of adventure will do you some good you warty little toad.” Sue waved her hand dismissively.   
  
This caused Meta Knight to inflate alarmingly. “I AM NOT A TOAD, I AM A FROG. CAN’T YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT YOU MAGICKED ME INTO,  _ RIIIIIIBIIIT!”  _   
Myra couldn’t help but feel slightly scared as her grandfather was balancing on the tip of her snout, though breathed a sigh of relief when Sue had walked over and snatched the angry (and now squeaking frog) and stuffed him into the bag that she had prepared for Myra.    
The bag itself was a soft feeling over the shoulder canvas colored bag with one large strap that would fit right across Myra’s chest comfortably. The top flap imprinted with a blue shooting star while the clasp was of the sun and there was a sticker of a crescent moon.   
  
“Here darling, this is your satchel that I’ve been making for you in my spare time. All witch apprentices have one for carrying everything you need. It can also hold as much as you need without getting heavy. Think of it as a more mobile Dimensional Pouch.” she went ahead and put it onto Myra, the strap fit comfortably over her chest while the bag fit just in front of her wings without obstructing anything flying related and providing ease of access. “The paper for the root you need is in there, as well as some things you’ll prove useful on your errand, including a map that will show you the way there. You grandfather is right however, Gumbo Swamp is dangerous and chalk full of Demons. While I don’t believe they will bother a Draco, still be careful because you are young. If you have any questions ask that useless toad for help. I’m sure you’ll find some use for him.”    
  
An angered croaked sounded from the bag, and Myra got the distinct feeling that Sue was still angry with her grandfather for making such off-colored comments. Still the young Draco knew better than to go poking her nose into business that wasn’t hers. With a nod of her head, Myra and Sue walked back outside to the front yard. Myra had given Sue a goodbye nuzzle and Sue had hugged her granddaughter. “Take care little Udon! And if things get too dicey, please return home! Don’t try to play a hero. You can always try again another day.”    
  
“Don’t worry Gramma! I got this! And if I get tired I’ll come right back here!” Myra promised her with one more nuzzle. And then, the young Draco turned around. Waving one more time to the Ethonian, Myra took a running start before opening her wings! The bag flopped weirdly against her for a moment, but after a few flaps she was in the air! Back into the wild blue yonder as the smoky twilight of the forest and her grandmother’s home dropped away. The Swamp was to the south, and that’s where little Myra had angled herself, following the map that Sue had given her prior…   
  


* * *

  
_**Sometime later, South of the province** _   


* * *

  
  
Myra soared over the landscape, checking over the map that Sue had left in her care. It was a rather old map, some of it scrawled in what looked to be Saurian and the landmarks were certainly unfamiliar, but the little dragon managed. Poking her tongue out she peeked over the top of the parchment to confirm her location. Flapping her wings to keep herself aloof, Myra looked about. “Lesse….According to this map, Gumbo Swamp should be….right down there.” Myra pointed with her paw at a large swath of land. The water from below was a greenish color and plants of all kinds surrounded it. Resting uptop her head, in between her horns, Meta Knight let out a croak of confirmation.    
“Well done, and you only needed to be corrected once during this trip. Your sense of direction is improving,  _ rrriibit. _ ”    
  
Myra gave out a pleased churring noise and began to dive down toward the swampy forest. As she got closer she resisted the urge to gag as the scent of the murky water had entered her young nose. Not only that but the air here was much more  _ damp _ than what she was generally used to. Swooping down, the young blue Draco pulled in low to the ground, searching for some place dry to land. Now that she was in the thick of it the air was so much more moist and warmer than before. As she continued to look around, the young Dream took notice of all of the trees that were about. They were oddly skeletal, with vines that hung off their knobby branches like snakes. Myra was so preoccupied with studying her surroundings that she didn’t hear Meta Knight practically croaking at her!   
  
_ “MIJA, PULL UP YOU ARE GOING TO--”  _ _   
_ **_  
_ ** **_CRASH! SLIP!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The young Dream dragon had bashed face first into a rather old and knobby looking tree! Stars and colors popped behind her eyes as she slid down the tree’s algae covered surface. Down into the greenish water the young dragoness cub fell with an impressive  _ SPLISH.  _ Meta Knight had been dislodged from his perch on Myra’s head and was sent into the water. However he easily swam back to her and hopped right on the lid of her bag as Myra was shaking off the dizziness from her up close and personal conversation with the tree. “It’s...a good thing this water is shallow…” she coughed sheepishly as Meta Knight had managed to hop onto her snout.    
A disgruntled croak left him before he growled out,  _ “Watch where you are flying next time.  _ Obviously you have gotten a bit lazy in my absence. Didn’t your father tell you to always pay attention and look forward when you fly, child? You aren’t blind.”    
  
Myra winced slightly at his scolding, her ears falling a little bit and her eyes sparkling with silver. “S-Sorry Grampa…” she sniffed, making the midnight blue winged frog deflate somewhat. It still seemed that his eyes were capable of changing, as they also turned a slight silver at her sudden withering.    
  
With a sigh, Meta Knight had reached out his little three-toed, webbed paw and given her snout a slight pat. “No, Myra the fault is mine. I shouldn’t yell at you because I am in a bad mood.” He let out another croak and then looked her steadily in the eyes. “Your flying has improved a lot since your break in training, and you are still very young and learning. Mistakes and crash landings are to be expected. I suppose I should be asking whether or not you are hurt.”    
Myra seemed to blink slow and long, letting out a soft sigh. But she could see that her grandfather was truly sorry for blowing up at her. With a small, and unsteady smile Myra had stood up from her sitting position, stretching her legs and wings to make sure nothing was hurt or sprained.    
  
“I’m fine, aside from my chin hurting a bit, and my fur being wet. The satchel seems to be okay too.” Myra looked inside to make sure that none of the contents within had been broken or damaged. Everything from a few healing potions, the drawing containing the Trickhazel root, and the map had been cushioned from the fall and were still safe. “Uh…” she pulled out the drawing and read outloud the passage on the yellowed page.    
  
_ ‘ _ _ ’Trickhazel- an essential ingredient to most reversion potions and brews, this tricky root likes the dark shades of forests, but prefers moist air. As a result it is found in most swamps and marshes across the galaxy. It is best found in mounds of dirt that con-gra--Con...gre--gree….”  _ Myra squinted at the unfamiliar word, eyes flickering with an orange glow.  _   
_ _   
_ “Congregate.” Meta Knight helped her along. Myra looked to her grandfather’s froggy form and nodded her head with confirmation and kept reading.    
  
“ _ -c _ _ ongregate around large bodies of water. You will know when you have found them when you see the flowering portion of the root sticking up from the mounds they grow upon.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Basically what you are looking for, child, is a mound of dirt with these flowers growing out of them.” Meta Knight had pointed to a large 4 petaled flower that was indicated on the page. “It shouldn’t be too difficult for you.” The large frog had crawled up back onto Myra’s head, settling himself back in between her horns. Myra took one long look at the paper again, and then went ahead and stuffed it back into the bag. Once more the two had set off, deep into the swampy waters of the land.    
  
The watery lands of the swamp were thrumming with life, even if it was unseen. Myra’s little ears flicked and flittered at the many cries, hums, and chirps of the animals that lived within this vast, and unfamiliar land. Occasionally, Myra would catch a pair of eyes glaring at her from a safe distance, though she did not know what kind of animal or creature they belonged to. Trudging along the swampy waters, her paws made small splashing noises. Sometimes the small little dragon would get her paws stuck in the mud, causing them to stop and spend several minutes while Myra worked to release her paws from the sinking hole.    
  
“Remember, Mija, this swamp is full of sinkholes. Try to walk closer to the shallows if you can,  _ ribit _ .” Meta Knight told her as Myra was now sitting on a small little island that was home to a gnarly looking tree. Myra was looking at her mud caked paws with a dismal sigh.    
“Do you think Gramma will let me take a bath when we get back? I don’t wanna go home with mud all over me.” She looked up at her grandfather who was still perched on top of her head. Meta Knight churred for a moment, the air sack of his throat inflating, as he closed his eyes in thought.    
  
“I don’t see why she wouldn’t. You going home half caked in mud and smelling like swamp water would be hard to explain to your parents to begin with.” He rubbed his chin, as the buzz of a fly had buzzed by Myra’s nose.    
The young Draco let out an irritated snort to try and blow it away, but it was being...well an annoying fly. The buzzing was irritatingly loud to her sensitive hearing and made her fur stand on end. Raising her paw she was about to swat it, when a golden colored whip-like tongue had snatched it expertly out of the air. A second later Myra heard a loud  **_crunch_ ** from her head, and then a small belch.    
  
Meta Knight had hopped down to her snout, noticing the disgusted, and surprised look on the cub’s face. He rolled his eyes, and pointed a toe at her. “Don’t complain, child. And don’t look like that either. You’ve eaten a lot more questionable things than me eating a fly in this form. ‘Tis the nature of things in our world,  _ rrrrrrriiiiibiiiit _ .”    
  
“Yeah..but that’s still….gross…” Myra replied, as Meta Knight gave her a swift pat on the nose.    
  
“You may find it ‘gross’, and to be honest, so did I, but it happened. That being said, you keep this between you and I, and your grandmother if she asks. So if you are done with your rest and finished being squeamish over a fly then let us continue onward. There are some mounds up ahead, you can begin your search there.”    
  
“Yes, Grampa…” Myra sighed, allowing the frog-turned Knight back onto her head.    
Once more she set off again, deeper into the swamp’s depths, wondering what would lie in store, and what would be ahead.    
  



	2. Whispers in the Willows

“This is the 5th mound we’ve searched and I don’t see anything, Grampa.” Myra moaned, as another mound of dirt had been searched. The tiny little Draco was tired, her paws were wet, and her fur was splattered with streaks of mud and dirt. Her paws had it the worse though, being so thoroughly covered with mud that she was starting to have issues remembering what their original color was. “Maybe the Trickhazel doesn’t grow in this swamp.”  
  
The dark blue frog flared out his wings, having dismounted from his perch on his granddaughter’s head. He didn’t reply right away, and appeared to be thinking deeply. Myra was wiping off some of the muck and grime from her paws, on a nearby leaf, when her grandfather croaked out, “No I am certain that it is native to this swamp. Perhaps it’s much further in.”   
The idea of still having to look made the young cub turn her nose up in the air. Meta Knight, if he still had eyebrows, would have cocked one in a mildly questioning expression. “You should not complain, Mija, you’ve come this far. Why not keep going?”   
  
“Because I’m tired, and this swamp air smells like the backside of Oto’s fuel exhaust mixed with poisonous gas.” Myra huffed, more irritated with her paws being wet and soggy, and caked with mud. “This is getting stupid. I just want to go home now.”   
  
Meta Knight rolled his eyes. _‘She is still a child, but if I allow her to give up and go home half way through then she will never learn the importance of knowing when a good time to retreat is, or to see tasks all the way through...A conundrum to be sure…’_ The frog-bodied Knight spent a moment in thought before a twinkle gleamed in his eyes. Turning around, he faced his granddaughter, looking more important than a frog had any right to be. Myra thought for a moment that he was going to scold her for complaining but instead he gave her a very understanding, and even sympathetic look.  
  
“I understand. We have been here for most of the day. You are tired, and you wish to return. That is understandable of any one, _riiibiit.”_ Meta Knight crossed his front legs and nodded knowingly. “Though if you prefer to give up and go back home, and face your grandmother’s disappointment then I suppose I will not blame you.”   
  
That seemed to make Myra angry. “Excuse me??” The small cub lifting her lip in a growl at the frog as he let out a rather throaty sigh.   
“And alas, without that root I will be stuck in this form for a little while longer. While my honor as a Knight has been tarnished greatly, and I’ve been thoroughly humiliated, I can’t get angry at you for being tired. So why don’t we pack up for the day and try again when you feel better, hm?”  
  
“Oh no you don’t!” Myra snarled, as she glared down at the midnight blue frog-toad. “You don’t get to do that with me, Grampa! I’m not gonna give up just because I’m tired, and I’m better than that! So you can take you stupid manipulation and shove it! Humph!” The small dragon growled and began to march off towards the water. Meta Knight had titled his head to the side, both...astounded and….bewildered.   
  
“...Well I suppose it still worked but she….fell for it anyways.” He sighed, and hopped after his strange granddaughter, easily catching up with her clumsy strides in the knee deep water. However, Meta Knight had failed to notice that the air of the swamp had become different. Something that didn’t belong had set its eyes on the small little cub who was currently trying to outrun the frog, (and failing). Slipping away in the shadows to follow.   
  
Onward still the duo pressed, looking for more and more mounds. The swamp was getting darker even though Sunset was not for another 3 hours still. Myra was checking another mound of dirt, covered in flowers, but not the ones that she was looking for. Another disappointed sigh had huffed out of her throat, but she didn’t dare complain.   
Instead the young cub began to move onto the next one, or at least...she was going to. Suddenly the air had become...different and darkness was encroaching, things were...deadly silent now. The bugs had stopped buzzing, there was no more churring and chirps, just and eerie...dead silence. It made Myra’s fur stand on end a little as she looked to her grandfather.   
  
“....Grampa…” Myra started, as Meta Knight let out a small croak.   
“I sense it as well, Mija...we are not alone anymore, _riibit.”_ He gripped the top of her curled mane gently. “Proceed with caution. If you feel you are in danger, then run. I do not think this is some minor demon beast.”   
  
Myra nodded her head, and did as instructed. Lowering her body to the ground, as if she were stalking some prey, Myra inched forward carefully. The water is now wetting her underside. The next thing that Myra would notice was...a very disgusting smell. The small dragon wanted to gag, it was nothing compared to the swamp water! In fact this terrible stench made the swamp water smell like a rose garden! Poor little Myra could feel her eyes watering up! How she wanted nothing more than to run away, but her Grandfather gave out a sharp croak to get her attention. Myra looked up at him, and then...her eyes locked on something...something that she wished she had never seen in the first place.  
  
Eyes that gleamed in the darkness like two little pinpricks. Both of their tiny little dotted eyes had locked onto the small Draco cub, who felt as if her soul had been frozen. Like a nightmare out of a horror movie, Myra watched as the owner of those eyes emerged from the darkness. A beast like she had never seen before, a cobbled together mass of creatures that shouldn’t exist and worst yet it was no Demon Beast either.   
  
A snail-like body with a spiral shell mounted up top spider legs, that skittered through the water with ease. The eyes sat up on two long stalks which kept their slitted pupils on the small Dream. A long and barbed tongue hung from the mouth, as it gave out a horrible cry! Myra felt as if her eardrums were melting from what sounded like nails on an indstrustial fan!  
  
“Mi-Mija!! You have to run! That’s not a Demon Beast, and it's certainly out of your league! Run Myra! Do not let your fear win, child!” Meta Knight ribbited loudly into Myra’s ears. But it didn’t seem to be working. The young Dream seemed to be frozen with terror, as the beast inched ever closer, its gaze was very hungry now. Once more Meta Knight called out Myra’s name, but her grey gaze was affixed to the slowly approaching demon. He had to do something and quickly! The frog turned knight hopped to Myra’s snout and sighed. “Forgive me, Mija….but this is for your own good.” he prayed before _biting_ down on Myra’s nose!  
  
She let out a yelp of pain, leaping away from the Demon as it had just made a rush for her! The monster had missed and went headlong into a tree! Jump-started into action, the young Draco ran through the dark waters of the swamp, hearing the thing’s strange skittering footsteps just splishing and splashing along after her, in a rage now! More of that awful cry was ringing in Myra’s little ears, but she was more so focused on trying to get away. Meta Knight held on for dear life, his froggy body bouncing along to the rhythm of Myra’s crazed and frantic gallop through the misty and humid wilds of the swampy lands! The thing was still hot on her trail, every once in a while, it flicked out its tongue. The barb had barely missed the small cub, instead hitting trees and leaving deep cuts in the bark!  
  
Myra galloped as hard as she could, her breath heavy, and labored, her legs beginning to burn from the long run. The bag and her wings flopped against her back, as the demon behind them attacked once more! Myra ducked as the ugly barb just barely missed her head and instead buried itself into a tree, which began to rot almost instantly. “P-Poison?!” Myra hissed, looking terrified, but her fears….were soon to be realized. The young Draco was running so fast but had to skid to a halt when she found herself at the face of a rocky shelf!! She slid to a halt just in time to not crash headlong into the smooth surface. Meta Knight had finally let go of her nose but now she had another problem…  
  
The beast had managed to close the gap between them and the cliff was too smooth to climb. Myra had turned around, as the shadow of the foul monster had fallen upon them both, with Meta Knight lying helplessly on his back. Angered croaks had sounded as the beast glared at the young Draco and prepared to lash out its barbed tongue once more! Myra grabbed the struggling frog from the ground and held him close to her chest and braced for it. The creature let out an odd sound? Was it…. _Cackling?_ It was! It was laughing at the fact that it was going to kill them both in a slow and painful way as it lashed out its tongue once more, and Myra squeezed her eyes shut, holding her squeezing Meta Knight in fear.   
Myra had expected pain like she had never felt before to come, but..instead what she heard was the beast’s distressed screeches. And on top of that, a roar that sounded familiar had thundered across her hearing. _‘O-Oto? Did...Oto come to save us?’_ she wondered, and slowly began to open her eyes to an amazing sight!  
  
It wasn’t her Oto at all! But rather an unfamiliar Dracomare just about the same size as her father was currently tearing the Demon to shreds. Their monochrome colored fur glinted in the light as brown claws ripped apart the shell of the beast with ease and effort like it were made of paper, exposing the creature’s tender insides. The snail-like abomination cried out in terror and pain as its tender core had been revealed! This unknown Dracomare had then sunk their fangs into a bright red, jewel-like cyst and ripped it out with a flick of their head! A fountain of dark-red inky like blood had fountained up, splattering all over this Dracomare’s face as the creature howled in pain before turning black and exploding in a glorious flash of light and sparkles!   
  
The cub was amazed by the sight. The rest of the demon had faded away into diamond dust, and the environment cleared up just like that. Light flitted in from the trees dappling the ground and casting golden flecks onto the murky water’s surface. It was as if a new sense of purpose had descended onto the land. Myra breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful that the beast had been terminated but then….that just left the Dracomare, who’s snarl ripped Myra right out of her sense of reprevie. The young cub had stood up, protecting Meta Knight, (who was croaking loudly in distress), and faced up to them. Now that she could see things a bit better, they were a very impressive-looking Western-styled Dracomare.   
  
Their fur was blotched with pretty black, creamish-white, patterns all over their scaley body which gleamed in the new sunshine, though the pattern reminded Myra heavily of a koi fish. Their mane flowed down, like a waterfall, and they had feathery wings with black membranes that faded to a soft white. However the look on their face wasn’t very friendly and their hazy blue eyes were trained on the youngling. “What are you doing in this swap, cub?!” They snarled in a deep, growly and low voice that was unmistakably male. “It is no place for you, not to mention this is _my_ territory!”   
  
Myra’s ears went down, as her fur rose up. This was the first time she dealt with a Dracomare outside of the ones that lived in town, and even then, this one appeared much more wild and a lot more angry. The monochrome Dracomare lifted his lip, looking extremely indignant. “Well?! Do you not know how to speak? Or did your parents not teach you manners? Why are you here in my territory?” He pressed the question again, as Myra gulped, squeezing Meta Knight against her chest harder. A wheezed croak rose up from the frog as Myra made an answer.   
  
“I-I,” Myra started, flaring her wings up in order to make herself look bigger. She couldn’t back down from this, yet...this Dracomare was rather testy. “I-I came here on an errand f-for my grandmother!”   
  
“An errand?” The Dracomare questioned, looking slightly confused, but his tone became even more irate. “Here? Why ever would your family send you to a place like this, girl? This swamp is full of Demons. One of which had almost killed you if I had not stepped in. You would be dead if not for me, do you understand that, cub?”   
  
“That...that was a demon?”  
“Indeed. A demon known as a Soul Licker. And a nasty one at that. They live all over this swamp, and they would love nothing more to to dine on a small little Dracomare like yourself.” The monochrome colored beast rumbled, his blue eyes shimmering in the halflight. “Whatever your errand is, you should abandon it and return to your den. Surely whoever sent you here must have some sick sense of humor.”  
  
Little Myra had turned up her nose, a slight snarl had left her muzzle, eyes flaring red with anger slightly, “My Gramma sent me here on a special mission to get something called Trickhazel! And I’m not going to give up until I get that root so we can turn my Grampa back to normal!” She put said grandfather down on the ground and dug the paper with the root out of her bag. As if to punctuate her determination, she stood up on her back legs to make herself seem taller, and shoved the paper into the larger dragon-like creature’s snout. “I don’t care how infested this swamp is I’m going to complete my mission and a big scary Dracomare like you ain’t gonna stop me! Humph!”   
  
With a snort, she shoved the paper back into her bag, picked up Meta Knight, who was still trying to regain his breath, and shoved him inside too. The small dragoness had begun to march past the black and white beast, with her nose and tail turned up in the air. A snarl had sounded from behind her, the elder Dragon narrowed his eyes and easily blocked Myra’s way with his wing.   
“Cub, you are being foolish! No dracomare cub like you can survive this swamp. Get out, go home. Return to your den, and family. This your last warning!”   
  
“Excuse me good sir!” Myra huffed now looking more offended than anything. “I appreciate your concern, but I am just as capable of going on about my way, and I’m not a Dracomare! I’m a Draco! So if you’ll excuse me I have to find that Trickhazel before nightfall!”   
This caused the elder beast to start back for a moment. His hazy eyes turning a stark white for a split second, and then fading to green. Myra was trying to push past his wing, and was failing miserably.   
  
“You...are a Draco?” The elderly beast repeated looking slightly incredulous. He leaned down and inspected her carefully, souls burning with an intense gaze. “...Your scent is strange, little one, but it’s….familiar….” Putting his large and broad snout to just a few inches from her own and took a careful whiff of the small blue cub. Myra tensed up slightly, wondering if he was going to attack or her not, but it didn’t seem that way. In fact the elder seemed even more confused. Eyeballing the little cub as if she were some strange being. The monochrome beast narrowed his icey blue gaze once more. “That stench, it’s been nearly 10 years since I smelled it, still it is unmistakable. Tell me cub, are you Meta Knight’s kin?”   
  
Myra released herself from her coiled state, almost falling over herself when she heard the name of her grandfather. Meta Knight himself, had peeked out from the lid of the bag and hopped onto the top of the blue Dream dragon’s head. “Y-Yes? He’s my Grampa. Why?” she immediately got defensive. “Are you one of those enemies he sometimes talks about? Are you here to slay him cuz if you are I’ll--”   
  
The elder Dragon let out a booming laugh, “Spunky little cub! You are most definitely of his blood. Only someone of his line would dare to stand up to something twice their height and show no fear. No little cub, I am not an enemy of your grandfather.” His face was free of any aggression he held earlier. “I was one of the many Dracomare that served your Grandfather in the war. I can only assume that he has been well these past years since Nightmare was put to rest for a while. Especially since he has a handful with his mate and you. How is that old Batamon doing these days anyways?”   
  
“Well...I suppose.” Myra started. “Though I suppose he could be better. Like right now he--” She stopped when the large frog had let out a loud and warning croak. The cub winced a little and quickly said, “Well, he’s currently at home waiting for me to bring back this root. He’s come down with a stomach ache.”   
  
The Elder Dracomare raised an eyebrow, both at the frog and then at the young cub. After a moment of thinking, the elder leaned down. “Climb onto my back, I will take you to the root you are searching for. I’ve seen where it grows, besides that I still stand by what I say earlier. Even if you are Meta Knight’s kin, this swamp is no place for you, Draco or not. Night here is extremely dangerous, and more demons will be active.”   
Myra hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was true or not. Yet she always heard tales of her grandfather commanding the respect of many creatures throughout the galaxy. And she couldn’t sense anything off or ill about his statements either. Settling her nerves, the young dragoness had climbed onto the bigger dragon’s back. She settled herself right in between his wings, usually the spot she sat in when her father had taken her upon his back.   
It wasn’t much different, though the texture of his fur was just as soft. “If you are settled back there, I am going to run now.”   
  
“Okay.” Myra gripped his mane with her strong paws, and put Meta Knight back in her bag, knowing that this was going to be a swift and bumping ride. Her assumption was correct as the colorless elder had leapt forward. His powerful paws thundering through the thicket of the swamp.   
The ride wasn’t that long, but it was still rather swift. The wind rushed through Myra’s mane, providing cool relief from the hot and muggy air that had made her usually curly fur frizzle madly. The beast’s breaths were like a song in the open air, as if two great lungs were constantly working to pump more air into such a large and powerful body. As soon as the ride had begun, it quickly came to a stop, and Myra looked up over the elder’s head. A large mound of strangely colored purple flowers sat in the middle of a half shaded patch in the water. “Oh! That’s it!!” She exclaimed excitedly and hopped down off the colorless Dragon. Quickly Myra had begun to dig them up, not caring anything about how dirty her paws were anymore. There had to be more than ten or twenty of them, but regardless she worked quickly and quietly until she had at least a two dozen or so all stuffed into her bag.   
  
“Whew…” Myra huffed, looking up at the big Dracomare. “Thank you for helping me with that demon back there. And for taking me to the Trickhazel. I think with this much, I won’t have to come back for a long long time to get more and Gramma will be happy!” Her purr was sweet as her smile. The elder let out a churr.   
  
“Yes, I do agree. Though how will you get back? Nightfall is fast approaching, and I doubt you can fly all the way back with such a heavy load.” He eyed her bag rather mistrustfully, but Myra only smiled.   
  
“I can take a Rift back! It’ll be simple, since I’ve been practicing really hard!” The youngling had finished stuffing the last of the flowered roots into her bag, her froggy companion had retaken his perch back on her head, as the elder sat on his behind and watched in curiosity.   
Myra closed her eyes, and focused...reaching deep inside of herself for the special magic that ran in her even beyond her kind.   
A soft twinkle of white light enveloped her short, but still growing horns. The air behind her shimmered, and swirled, warping as if caught in summer’s intense heat. A loud **_CRACK_** noise had sounded, and a moment later a star shaped rip in the very fabric of the air had appeared! The inside led to a swirl of indigo space, with beautiful golden stars flecked throughout it. The monochrome colored elder’s eyes went wide with astonishment! The frog on top of her head also seemed somewhat shocked by this, but Myra was just simply pleased. “Okay! I am off now! Thank you uh…”   
  
“Mushoku. My name is Mushoku, young cub.”   
“Right, thank you Sir Mushoku for everything! I’ll be going now. Goodbye!” Myra waved one dirty little paw and lept through the rift! And just as soon as she did, it closed shut behind her with a small **_pop!_** As if it never were there in the first place.   
  
“Myra…” Meta Knight had started, as Myra was galloping through the tunnel that was her rift. The space between was wonderfully cool unlike that hot muggy swamp air. Myra looked up at him with a questioning look. “I am very impressed with your work back there. Not to mention your skills in Rifting has improved considerably since last time we met.”   
  
Myra gave him a rather toothy grin, choosing not to say anything but just bask in the pleasure of the praise. The end of the spatial rift was coming to an end, the otherside of the starry path edging ever closer. Another star shape tear had appeared at the end of her path, this one opening up to a familiar looking and cozy living room! Myra sped up, rushing to jump out of the rift! She landed with a bit of a roll right onto the fuzzy bear skinned rug and right into a towel of sorts. Meta Knight had once more come loose from his perch, but this time he flared his tiny wings out to grant himself a soft landing upon the shoulder of his wife, who had just looked up from her book. Sue smiled, and helped the dirtied little cub up, as if expecting her to drop literally out of the air.   
  
“Welcome back, my dears.” the Ethonain greeted both of them, as Myra had shook herself loose from the towels. “Goodness me, Udon. You’ve seem to have had an intimate time in the swamp waters. I can also tell by your stachel that you’ve brought back the Trickhazle.” she had reached down and given the small little cub a pat on her mud caked cheeks. “I’ve already prepared a nice bath for you in the big tub, while you are soaking, a big dinner and your promised pie will be waiting for you.”   
  
Myra let out a happy and excited churr and made to rush for the back room. It was finally nice to be able to slip into a nice big tub of warm non-smelling water and just relax with no demons chasing after you. While Myra was taking her soak, (and playing with the tall pink mountainous bubbles that bubbled and frothed seemingly without end), Sue had taken the bag full of the purple, flowered roots into her study. Meta Knight had begun relying the events of the trip to Sue, as she was chopping the roots up, and using her magic to finish the rest of the brew. Bottles floated about, suspended on clouds of violet haze like mist, tipping their contents into the large black pot, which hissed and shot up sparks of different colors.   
  
“I had hoped that we’d avoid a Demon whilst in the depths of the swamp, but alas, it didn’t appear that luck was on our side. Had I been normal it wouldn’t have been an issue fending off such vile vermin, but if Mushoku didn’t come then we’d probably be in a worse off state.” Meta Knight croaked, causing Sue to stop in the middle of her chopping of one of the roots.   
  
“So old Mushoku is still alive eh? A gruff one that old ‘Mare. But reliable too. If I recall he was one of the leaders of the Dragoon Battalion in the SWC was he not?”   
  
“Indeed, _ribbit._ And I am grateful for his help today. But I think after all of this it would be best if we kept this little escapade a small secret for now. Myra has grown exceptionally well! I can’t be anymore proud of her.” The dark blue frog swelled again, however this time it was with pride and not irritation. Something that greatly amused his mate as she let out a soft chuckle.   
  
“Well, I’m not entirely on board with keeping this a secret from her parents...if they ask we should just be honest with them. Myra is a youngling, yes but she is also a born warrior as well. This is just only one of many of her great adventures Antonio.” Sue gave him a gentle chin rub with her finger. “Now then, why don’t we get _you_ out of that froggy outfit and back to your normal self, shall we?” The Ethonian asked as she dumped the root into the cauldron. The brew which had been a dangerous looking orange had now turned a revolting shade of turquoise which bubbled and frothed somewhat menacingly. The frog took a nervous look at the brew, and then back at his wife, and gave out a confirmation croak.   
  
“Alright then, by the powers of the Stars and all that is good, may this hex undo itself and the true form be revealed!” Sue had shouted powerfully. Her voice thrumming with some sort of ancient power. Before Meta Knight could question what the silver furred Dream was even doing he found himself taking a tumble into the pot! The knight turned frog had let out a scream of terror before hitting the surface of the brew!   
  
Hot liquid entered his throat, submerging him completely. Was this really the end for the Great and Might Sir Meta Knight? Sue looked into the depths of the cauldron, watching...waiting….when suddenly it began to shake and hiss very violently! The brew instead had turned from a nasty turquoise to a dark...almost ocean blue with golden flecks of light splotching all over the place. Sue had stepped back from the cauldron as it hissed and shook even more until it practically exploded like a volcano! The dark blue liquid had turned into a fine mist with the vague shape of some bat wings before the cauldron had hissed once more and then exploded a second time! Only now something had shot out of it! The rounded, masked, and armored form of Sir Meta Knight! The poor Batamon puff had hit the ceiling, being pressed flat for just a moment, before peeling off and gently floating to the ground like a leaf in the wind.   
  
Sue had approached her masked, and dizzied husband, leaning down and helping him sit up. “Ugh...That was awful. Next time warn me when you are going to make me take a head first dive into your witch potions, Suebelle.” he growled, though somewhat pleased that he no longer was croaking after every few statements. Sue had only giggled and hugged her now non-froggy husband, giving him a kiss on his masked cheek.   
  
“I hope you’ve learned your lesson dearie. But regardless it is nice to see my handsome Knight in shining armor back once more.”   
  
A soft blush lit up the elder knight’s face, even through his mask! Shades of pink and blue colored his armor souls. Though their moment was ruined when the soft patter of paws had come down the hall, and Myra, who was sparkling clean and dirt and mud free had stuck her head in the doorway looking mildly alarmed.   
  
“I heard a loud noise and---OH! Grampa you are back to normal!” She gasped walking over to him and bouncing up on her toes. “Oh man you were a frog for so long I almost forgot what you actually looked like!”   
  
“Is that so? You are rather cheeky, mija. Don’t rest on your laurels however. For the next couple of days you will stay here with me and your grandmother. We’ll be doing some book studies together on some history and plants and you can help your grandmother learn to make brews and potions.” Meta Knight growled looking slightly offended, but his mood was still good. Myra at first turned her nose up at the idea of studying and made to argue but Sue’s gentle cough was enough to get her attention.   
  
“We can talk about that later. For now, let’s all sit down, and have dinner. After all, Myra you worked very hard today.” Sue had rushed them both to her kitchen and sat them down where a delicious 3 course meal was awaiting them all. Myra didn’t really complain much after, as she was too busy chattering with her grandparents, and enjoying a hot warm meal while basking in this simple life as a Witch’s Apprentice….  
  
  
  
 _  
_ _The End…_ __  
Dreams and Stars flying far to the ends of time and space….what awaits you there I wonder?


End file.
